


Under the Table

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Under the Table

Chris tells him. He says, “It’s going to be weird."

"It’s going to be 10 times worse than when we’re out for brunch." 

"It’s longer than SAG. They’re going to get a lot of pictures." 

"Don’t get your feelings hurt if they want just me. Hang out with Ashley. You’ll be fine."

What Chris does not say is that even before the actual broadcast is over, he’ll be halfway to drunk (because Grey Goose is a sponsor), and that Chris will have his hand halfway between Will’s knee and his crotch (because Chris is a host). And you’d think that would mean mingling, talking, doing  _something,_  but apparently what it means is that Chris can sit here and feel him up and people will come by and talk and take their picture, and they don’t even have to stand up. They just sit there and receive guests while Chris’s pinky and ring finger brush against his balls.

Will leans a little closer and inches apart his thighs.

Ashley catches his eye and reaches forward for her glass with one hand, covering her sarcastic-shocked round mouth with the other. Will shoves his knee aggressively against Chris’s, lifting his hips just enough for Chris to feel the shift of his package and the muscle bunch in his thigh.

Chris looks like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth and he’s waving at Kelly Osbourne, but he’s tense and the smile doesn’t make it to his eyes and he keeps scanning the room. And then he leans over and murmurs, “Really? Here?" 

Will looks back at him. Chris does shit like this – sticks his hand in his crotch and then acts horrified when Will gets hard. The morning after the first night Will slept over, Chris had thrown a cup of cold water over the top of the shower enclosure and then laughed hysterically while Will swore.  A few weeks ago Chris called him at work while he was filming a kissing scene with Darren and left his cell phone on the floorboard of the car, out of shot, so that all Will could hear was his boyfriend moaning his fake-ex-boyfriend’s name and the wet smack and slide of their mouths. Later that night Chris had called him “Blaine" when he was fucking him, sticky sweet  and obnoxious because this time Will wanted to be on his back so he could see Chris’s face. He kept saying it until WIll called him “Kurt" right back, and then he’d pulled a face and leaned down to whisper “god, you’re a good fuck, Will,  _Will_ " against his ear, all without skipping a beat. It wasn’t a big deal - there had been stranger roleplays in his life - but even then he’d been sure that wasn’t the point.

Because Chris is a certifiable pain in the ass. He has too much energy and a slightly mean sense of humor and is always finding some new idea. He’s always watching, and he’s  _smart_ , and the reason that Will’s in love with him is because a good three quarters of the time, when Chris finds a vulnerability of his, all he does is love the shit out of it.

Not literally, it’s not cuddly except for the one time with the water in the shower which is only fair because it was November, and that shit was cold. But what he does do is watch. Chris pushes to see how much you can take, and then if you don’t break, or maybe if you break in the right way – he’s not sure yet, and Ash isn’t telling – then Chris will turn it into something adorable, like it’s a piece of your character, something worth appreciating instead of rejecting.

So Will watches his eyes. Chris’s fingers are still just brushing, scratching lightly where his balls meet the chair, but Chris is paying attention, watching to see what he’ll do.

Will slides down a little more in the chair, spreads his legs wider, and reaches for Chris’s vodka tonic, tossing back the last inch and sighing long and happy when he puts the glass back on the table. 

This time the smile reaches Chris’s eyes, and Will gives him back one to match. 

Chris squeezes his thigh, and it’s fine. It’ll keep. 


End file.
